The present invention is directed to a method for the encapsulation of materials in a matrix composed of unmodified or modified starch under conditions that reduce or eliminate the decomposition and/or loss of the material being encapsulated.
Many methods have been employed in the prior art to encapsulate a variety of materials. In general, the specific method employed as well as the encapsulating agent utilized has been dependent on the type of material being encapsulated. Thus the volatile or non-volatile nature of the material as well as its water or oil solubility have been the prinical factors controlling the method of encapsulation and the encapsulating materials chosen.